


Here

by pippen2112



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Fjord is sick. Caleb takes care of him.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> An old ficlet I wrote for a friend having a bad day. I'm posting it now in cuz it's Widofjord week. It doesn't fit any of the prompts, but there's no such thing as too much of these two idiots loving and taking care of each other.

A soft voice rouses Fjord, lilting, foreign words he can’t make the shape of through the haze in his brain. Something cool presses against his forehead, and gentle hands push his hair out of his face, soothing and tender. He presses into the touch, nuzzling sideways into something solid that smells like smoke and sparks and molasses. In all his years, he’s only come across one person who smells like that.

“Caleb?” he asks, his voice sandpaper harsh to his ears.

A hand lands on his shoulder and squeezes gently. “I’m here, _Bärchen_ ,” Caleb whispers, sounding so far away it leaves his chest aching. “Do not strain yourself. You have been in and out of consciousness for the last two days.”

That can’t be right. He closes his eyes and takes stock of his body, seeking out the familiar pain of slow-healing wounds or magical ailments only to come up short. Sure, his head feels like his brain is trying to claw its way out of his cranium, and his stomach churns every time he moves, and he’s shivering, but he’s been through far worse. “I’ll be fine. We should get back on the road.” Fjord tries to push himself up even though his arms tremble under him. “No use… wastin’ coin…” _We’ve lost enough time already._

The hand at his shoulder moves to his chest, the gentle pressure enough to knock him back to the mattress. Fjord blinks through the haze and a wave of nausea and sees Caleb hovering over him, those blue eyes the brightest thing he can recall. “Beauregard and Nott are out casing the mark, and Molly and Jester are out gathering supplies for the next leg of our journey. They will not be back until this evening, _Liebchen_. So you will rest and recover yourself naturally, or I will cast Sleep and drag you back into this bed should you try to get up.”

Breath stuck in his throat, Fjord swallows hard and lets out a quiet little laugh. “Must be real strong if you can do that all on your own. I ain’t small.”

Nevertheless, he rolls into a more comfortable position as Caleb draws the blankets up over his shoulder. When the bed shifts as Caleb starts to stand, Fjord reaches out and grabs Caleb’s wrist. “If it’s not too much to ask,” he murmurs into his pillow, “would you stay? Please.”

Caleb is quiet for a moment, his arm tensing, but then with a soft sigh, the bed dips and Fjord scoots closer and burying his face in Caleb’s hip. “Thanks,” he says, his mind already drifting back into unconsciousness.

The hand returns to his hair, stroking steadily until Fjord’s breathing turns slow and deep.

“Of course, _Liebchen._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Questions, comments, and concrit welcome!


End file.
